


Flowers Blooming in Winter

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Politics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Three individuals who couldn't be more different end up in the same high-school. Each of them tries to adjust and make the best of the hand they've been dealt. Yet, there are secrets lurking beneath the surface......





	Flowers Blooming in Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of high school, and there is a kidnapping.

The alarm clock blared with a new level of intensity. A groan was heard, and a hand shot up from under the bed covers to silence it. Today was the first day of high-school, and I had to be ready. And not just because it was the first day of the term, either. There was a girl that I had a crush on, and she would be attending the same high school as me. This was an opportunity to get her to like me. I carefully brushed my unkempt hair with a comb, and dressed myself in best clothes I had. Then I came downstairs, and was greeted by my father. My mother had died in child-birth, and my father was the only parent I had left. Yet, it didn't bother me. Mother was in a better place now, and me and my father got along well. 

He lifted his head and smiled at me.

"Come here, Feanor." he called, taking a bite of an apple

My father was the owner of an important corporation. This, naturally, meant that he had plenty of enemies, who were willing to go to any lengths to destroy him and take his place. A month ago, a new player arose. His name was Melkor. I had this feeling somewhere deep in my heart that his motives were.....different. For starters, he seemed.....interested in befriending me, citing our extraordinary minds as the reason. There was a possibility that he wanted to get to my father by using me, but somehow, that seemed unlikely. 

"What's on your mind?" father asked me, gently

"I am thinking of Melkor." I said simply "He is up to something, father, and I don't believe that his motivations are benevolent."

"Anything could happen." father told me "You need to deal with things as they come, and not worry about them in advance, son."

I nodded, and sat down to eat.

-x-

Melkor was standing on the hill overlooking the city. Accompanying him were Sauron and Gothmog, two of his most loyal followers. They were the ones who carried out the most shady tasks.

"I want Feanor as part of our group. Recruit him by any means necessary. I don't care how you do it, I just need it done." Melkor commanded 

Sauron and Gothmog glanced at one another, sporting matching evil grins on their faces.

"It shall be done, boss." Sauron replied, fiddling with the gun attached to his belt 

"It shall indeed." Gothmog nodded

-x-

The classes were over for today.

Nerdanel said goodbye to her friends -Feanor included - and then headed home. 

She didn't want her family to worry.

The sound of an engine alerted her, and she moved aside before the approaching car could run her over. The car stopped nearby, and two men dressed in black exited. They were both armed with guns, and they approached her rapidly. Before she could move, a hand covered her mouth, and a gun was placed against her head.

"Don't move, and don't make a sound." an ominous voice rang in her ear "Or I'll blow your brains out."


End file.
